Stoneblood
by MaySaetern
Summary: Renesme meets her true mate, what will Jake do, is there more to Renesme s mate than meets thee eye, what about the school. Futa
1. First time of School

**Renesme/Nessie**

"Come on! Lets go!" i yelled. I knew i didn`t really need to yell but it was my first day of school and I mean my first day of school ever.

"Relax Nessie. We`ll make it on time." Uncle Emmett said. We were all getting in the cars to go. In my dad's silver volo was my dad, my mom, Jake, Leah, Seth and me. In uncle Emmett`s jeep was uncle Emmett, aunty Rosalie, aunt Alice and uncle Jasper. We were off.

During the whole ride to school Jake kept trying to get close to me. Everyone tells me that he`s my mate, but I don`t feel it. To me he`s just like a brother not someone I want to spend eternity with. my mom`s voice got me out of my thoughts.

"Look honey that`s the school. Stoneblood school of the gifted." She said. I looked out my window and saw castle like buildings on both sides of the rode with students after students, most just getting dropped off, some just hanging out.

We turned a corner to the parking space, before my dad even had time to park the car I jumped out. "Renesme that was dangerous!" my dad scolded.

"Sorry dad." I said while I rolled my eyes. I took in my surroundings and notice that there was barely any human smell. I turned to ask why, when I smelled the most delicious smell that I have ever smelled in my 5 year life. But I don't feel the need to feed. I turned my head to were the smell came from and see the most beautiful person known to man.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Nessie**_

I turned my head to the wonderful scent and my eyes landed on the most beautiful being known to man. This angle had dark brown hair with a tint of red to it. It was cut below the earlobe and layered short with it worn to the side. Her skin was pale not as pale as me but pale. They were wearing a white button down long sleeve shirt with a black hooded sweater vest and black jeans with black Nikes high tops. If I wasn't paying attention I would of thought that the angle was a handsome girly boy but with the small bumps were the breast are suppose to be told me the opposite.

I shake myself out of my little daze and notice her walking over where we were. I turned my head to my family and all of them were talking to each other. Not even realize my little daze, though Aunt Alice was jumping up and down with so much excitement that even Uncle Jasper was having a hard time not jumping along with Aunt Alice too. I felt someone staring at me and I turned my head at the culprit. It was my dad; he was staring at me with confusion, happiness and sadness. I was confused by that, I didn't know why he was staring at me like that. Maybe he read my thoughts about the angle. No, he couldn't have I made sure to block him out. _Then why was he staring out you like that, huh?_ My inner self countered.

I was cut off of answering myself by a warm, inviting, sweet, addictive, voice behind me. My family turned to the voice while I slowly turned with them. "Hello," my angle greeted, wait, when did she became _**my**_ angle. I was cut off again by that voice. "My name is Saphire Fotyfer. I'm the student council president of Stoneblood High School division here and they are also part of the student council," she indicated behind her (who I just notice were there), "This is Asowrh Fuege the vice president." She indicated to her right were Asowrh stepped up. There was a faint intake of breath but was ignored.

"Hello, it's a pleasure to meet you." She said with a bow. She was pretty with dark brown eyes but not as pretty as my angle's. _You said it again. _Shut up. I could hear my inner self laughing at me. I refocus my eyes on Asowrh. She had curly light brown hair that reaches the middle of her back. She was wearing a white button down shirt with the first two buttons undone and she wore a suit jacket that was unbutton with the sleeves rolled up to her forearm, she also wore a short black skirt that shows off her legs, with black flats.

"The one next to her is Liurhty Ehrvy. He is the secretary." She continued. A cute little boy came up. He was like 5'3 shorter than Aunt Alice's 5'4 but not by much. He had straight blond hair that reached just at the tip of his ears. He wore thick black framed glasses and behind them were sky blue eyes (not as beautiful as Saphire's though). He had on a white button down shirt with a black tie, under a v-neck black sweater. He also wore black dress pants with black dress shoes.

"And last but not least the treasurer, Durbgi Wifdeas." A tall man came up; he was tall, like 6'9. He wasn't buff like uncle Emmitt but he was lean like a basketball player. He was African with his hair just a small stub on his head and he wore a short sleeve polo shirt and black dress pants. He wore black dress shoes with it. "That's the student council." She said turning to us. "and you guys must be the Cullen clan." My dad stepped up and shook the outstretched hand Saphire gave him. I growled at the clasped hands.

"Hello, I'm Edward Cullen," he said letting go of my angles hand. "This is my mate Isabella Cullen." My mom growled at him for using her full name. Dad gave her an apologizing gaze, she sighed.

"It's just Bells, I hate being called Isabella." My mom stated with a smile. She then continued to introduce everyone. When she got to me, I got nervous and I looked at her for a reaction. She stared at me longer than the other's and I saw her eyes flicker sown and up in a flash. I felt a very uncomfortable heated wall behind me and I knew it was Jake. I saw her narrow her eyes for a split second and then turn her gaze to Asowrh and gave her a heartwarming smile. I felt myself get jealous and I shouldn't but I am. I glared at my feet while my family made the arrangement with the student council.

"Ok, so we will split the group. Boys and girls, Durbgi and I will take three of you while the others get two." Asowrh hands Saphire a clipboard and she gave Asowrh and smile and started reading off it. "Let's see, Edward Cullen, Emmett Cullen, you are with Liurhty. Jasper Hale, Jacob Black, Seth Clearwater you are with Durbgi. Rosalie Hale, Leah Clearwater you are with Asowrh. Alice Cullen, Renesme Cullen, Bella Cullen you are with me." I look up from glaring at the ground to look at my angle with surprise. Everyone went to their guide and split up.

_**Leah**_

As I followed Asowrh and Rose, I was mentally freaking out. _I just imprinted! Oh my god! I just imprinted on a girl! _As I let my eyes trail down to her perfect curves and her nice, firm, round ass. _Well, definitely not a girl._ I was brought back to reality when a cold hand touched my shoulder. I turned my head to the owner of the hand and looked straight into worried gaze of none other than Rosalie Hale.

During the first 2 years of living together she treated me as dirt, same with me but after awhile we started to warm up to each other and we see each other as family now. Rose squeezed my shoulder asking silently it I was alright. I gave her a reassuring smile, telling her that I was alright. She let go of my shoulder to just hold my hand and we continued walking. Silently thankful for the support.

Asowrh turned to us instantly looked at our entwined hands. Her eyes looked dejected but instantly she smiled and started to tell us the section of the school, she showed us the gym, classrooms and the cafeteria. She talked about the history of the school and who founded it.

_**Bella**_

On out tour Renesme was looking longly at the president and when she turned to admire the craftsmanship and beauty of the building, I see the president looking lovingly and also conflict in them, at her. It's been going back and forth for those two.

I know that she's Jakes imprint but if she wants to be with someone else I'm not going to stop her. In fact I'll help her a little. I love Jake but I want my daughter to be happy.

I look up ahead and see the others waiting for us. When we all were together the president said, "Ok, that's it for the tour. Now, let's get your schedules and we will escort you to your classes." We went to the office and got our schedules. "It should be 4th hour now, so let's get you to your 5th hour."


End file.
